tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 7
My name is Victoria Winters. The dead past drifts through the corridors of Collinwood and settles like dust in its corners. Spurred by hope, and surrounded by fear, my search continues, as life itself continues. Not only for me, but for everyone else in this strange corner of the world; People who live with their own fear... their own hopes Episode 7 is the untitled seventh episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift with a story developed and written by Art Wallace. The episode was produced by Robert Costello and first aired on ABC on July 5th, 1966. This episode is part of the "Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot" and "The Journey of Victoria Winters" storylines. Notable cast members for this episode include Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin, Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins, Mark Allen as Sam Evans, Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans and Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters. Synopsis Sam Evans returns home and finds Roger Collins inside his cottage waiting for him. He doesn't care much for Roger to begin with, and is also upset that Collins is inside of his home. Despite Roger's discouragement, Sam pours himself a drink as Roger tells him that Burke Devlin has returned to Collinsport. Sam already knew about this, and Roger asks him what he intends to do. Sam smiles wanly, sips his drink, and tells him that he will do what he always does - nothing. At the Collinsport Inn, Burke Devlin sits at the counter in the diner and orders some coffee and doughnuts. Waitress Maggie Evans teases him for not immediately recognizing her. After a couple of hints, he makes the connection, recalling that the last time he had seen her, she was just a little girl. Maggie notes that Burke is perusing the financial section of his newspaper, and implies that he has "made it". Victoria Winters enters the diner asking for change for the pay phone. Maggie gives her money for three dollars and Vickie veers off. Burke Devlin eyes her with great interest. Maggie cannot understand why anyone would want to work at a "spooky joint" like Collinwood. Back at the Evans' cottage, Sam and Roger continue to argue. Sam mentions that he had taken a walk out near Collinwood and met up with Victoria Winters, which is how he learned that Burke was back in town. This infuriates Roger to no end. He tries calling Collinwood to speak with Vickie, but Carolyn tells him that she is not at home. At the inn, Burke Devlin convinces Vickie to sit down at a table and share a cup of coffee with him. He is polite, but tries to manipulate her into revealing any information that the Collins family may have said regarding his return. He presses her for information about Roger Collins, but Vickie begins growing uncomfortable until Burke takes note and turns on the charm. Roger Collins arrives at the Collinsport Inn and runs into Maggie in the front lobby. He tells her that he is looking for Vickie. When Maggie points him in the direction of the restaurant, she tells him that Vickie is having coffee with Burke Devlin. A look of nervousness crosses Roger's face at the mention of Devlin's name and he leaves the inn. Maggie goes into the diner, just as Vickie is getting ready to leave. She has yet to make her telephone call. Maggie mentions that Roger had just popped in looking for her, but suddenly left. Burke smiles slightly and makes a comment dripping with venom, "I'm always anxious to see old friends". Burke leaves the inn and goes to visit Sam Evans. Sam is very drunk now and is not too happy to see Burke. Devlin seems genuinely upset to see Sam in such a state. The artist grow increasingly agitated and asks Burke to leave. Burke politely acquiesces and leaves Sam to his drinking. Back at the Collinsport Inn, Victoria Winters finally gets a chance to make her phone call. She telephones the Hammond Foundling Home in New York and asks to speak with Mrs. Hopewell, indicating that it is an important matter. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew Credited crew * Dan Curtis - Executive producer; Creator * Robert Costello - Producer * Lela Swift - Director * Art Wallace - Story created and written by * Ohrbach's - Costume designer * 1966, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. Uncredited crew * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sy Tomashoff - Production designer * Ramsey Mostoller - Costume designer * Irene Hamalin - Hair stylist * Vincent Loscalzo - Makeup artist * Irene Hamalin - Hair stylist * Vincent Loscalzo - Makeup artist * Michael Brockman - Unit production manager * Frank Bailey - Sound engineer * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Tom McCue - Sound engineer * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Arthur De Cenzo - Music supervisor * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Gloria Banta - Assistant to producer * John Devoe - Stage manager * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Ed Pontorno - Video technician * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * John Sedwick - Associate director Notes & Trivia * This episode was recorded on June 21st, 1966. Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD; Disc One; Episode title card. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood tower room and adjacent wing exterior. * Closing still: Evans' cottage (interior). * Mark Allen is the first actor featured in this episode. * The closing credits for this episode include a voice-over advertisement for The Dating Game. * This is one of the few instances where the exterior of the Evans' cottage is shown as an actual set and not just a stock photo. * This is the third appearance of Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans on Dark Shadows. She appeared last in episode 3. * This is the sixth appearance of Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins. He appeared last in episode 5. He appears next in episode 10. * This is the second appearance of Mark Allen as Sam Evans. He appeared last in episode 5. * This is the fourth appearance of Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin. He appeared last in episode 3. He appears next in episode 10. * The clerk at the Collinsport Inn is unidentified and uncredited in this episode. He is played by actor Calvin Ander. * According to Maggie Evans, there is an unfinished portrait of Burke Devlin somewhere in the Evans' cottage. * Maggie Evans learns Victoria Winters' full name for the first time in this episode. * Burke Devlin makes a joking quip about foreclosing mortgages, insinuating that he is somehow involved in the real estate business. The exact nature of Burke's employment is never really made clear in the series. * According to Burke Devlin, Collinsport would not fill four square blocks in Manhattan. * Composer Robert Cobert, who is responsible for the musical scores used in the series is uncredited in this episode. Allusions * Sam Evans makes reference to Burke Devlin's arrival in Collinsport, which took place at 9:00 pm on the previous evening. Burke arrived in town from New York in episode 1. * Carolyn Stoddard makes a behind-the-scenes appearance as the voice on the other end of a telephone. Actress Nancy Barrett, who usually plays Carolyn Stoddard, does not appear in this episode. * Sam Evans met Victoria Winters in episode 3. * The woman that Victoria Winters is trying to reach on the telephone is Mrs. Hopewell. Mrs. Hopewell is Vickie's old employer at the Hammond Foundling Home. She was first seen in a flashback in episode one. She makes her first and only real-time appearance in episode 8, as does the Hammond Foundling Home. Bloopers * The audio drop for the climax to the Roger Collins/Sam Evans conversation queues up a little quickly. This was likely unintentional. * During his scene with Alexandra Moltke at the Collinsport Diner, Mitchell Ryan has some difficulty remembering his lines. He manages to work through the scene as if his character were trying to imagine humorous scenarios about robbing widows and killing infants. * Plot inconsistency: Burke Devlin asks Maggie Evans for a copy of the local newspaper even though he was just reading it when he was still sitting at the counter. * The shadow of some lighting equipment can be seen lowering in the scene where Burke Devlin arrives at the Evans' cottage. Quotes * Sam Evans: Don't rob me of my hours. They are all too few. Or perhaps too many. .... * Sam Evans: To the long, unhappy and miserable life that lies ahead for both of us. .... * Sam Evans: What good is money? It means nothing! * Roger Collins: You didn't always think so. .... * Roger Collins: Evans, I'm convinced that Burke intends to hurt me in some way. * Sam Evans: Revenge and retribution? Yes, I would say so. .... * Maggie Evans: Now there's a brave gal. Can you imagine anyone wanting to live in Collinwood? * Burke Devlin: As a matter of fact I can. * Maggie Evans: You couldn't pay me a hundred bucks a day to work at the spooky joint. * Burke Devlin: Nobody asked you, Maggie. .... * Burke Devlin: In case you're interested, I uhh... I do spend my days, umm... robbing widows, killing infants, umm... foreclosing all the mortgages I can find. .... * Victoria Winters: Mister Devlin, I must say you're a strange man. * Burke Devlin: That's exactly what I was going to say about you. .... * Burke Devlin: I didn't know Sam drank. * Maggie Evans: Lot of things have happened in ten years, Burke. Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 1) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords 1960s; 1967; Artist; Burke Devlin; Carolyn Stoddard; Collins family; Collinsport; Collinsport Inn; Collinwood; Evans' cottage; Ghosts; Hammond Foundling Home; Kitten; Maggie Evans; Manhattan; Mrs. Hopewell; New York; Roger Collins; Sam Evans; Victoria Winters; Waitress ---- Category:1966/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot/Episodes Category:Art Wallace/Writer Category:Lela Swift/Director Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Ohrbach's/Costume designer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Irene Hamalin/Hair stylist Category:Vincent Loscalzo/Makeup artist Category:Michael Brockman/Production manager Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Arthur De Cenzo/Music supervisor Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Gloria Banta/Production assistant Category:John Devoe/Stage manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Ed Pontorno/Video technician Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:John Sedwick/Associate director Category:Mitchell Ryan/Actor Category:Mark Allen/Actor Category:Louis Edmonds/Actor Category:Kathryn Leigh Scott/Actor Category:Alexandra Moltke/Actor Category:Full crew Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries